


Oh, Date?

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Brightshine Jubilee 2018, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Maura brought it up to Kehlm over dinner weeks before.“Would you like to attend the festivities, if you’re available, when Brightshine comes around?”Kehlm sat across from him at their comfortably sized dining table. He paused mid-chew as he realized he hadn’t attended a festival, let alone his own element’s, in quite some time; nor was he able to remember when he last attended with another. He swallowed before answering. “Yes, I’d like that.”





	Oh, Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Maura belongs to Griminal #309235 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Maura](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=40587259)** brought it up to **[Kehlm](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=35887246)** over dinner weeks before.

“Would you like to attend the festivities, if you’re available, when Brightshine comes around?”

Kehlm sat across from him at their comfortably sized dining table. He paused mid-chew as he realized he hadn’t attended a festival, let alone his own element’s, in quite some time; nor was he able to remember when he last attended with another. He swallowed before answering. “Yes, I’d like that.”

He couldn’t help but smile at Maura’s pleased expression. “It’s a date, then.”

Kehlm quickly ducked his head as his cheeks warmed — it’d ‘officially’ be their first.

* * *

For Kehlm, the combination of anticipation and a string of easy, short-timed work made it feel as if the first night of Brightshine Jubilee approached at a slow crawl, even with the steadily building spirits and decorations that spread throughout the newly-settled kingdom. It had been two years since their move above ground, and the timing seemed perfect.

He stood in front of the full-length mirror in their bedroom, tried to keep his mind off the butterflies that restlessly fluttered in his stomach by watching Maura’s reflection — his own made his head spin.

Maura had spent the better part of the afternoon decorating Kehlm’s face, neck, horns,  _and_  arms with paint that was magicked to prevent smudging; had told him the intricate designs were meant to pull attention to him while also complimenting his attire. His long, dark green hair was gathered into a loose, low fishtail braid down his back.

“There we go,” Maura said, pulling Kehlm from his thoughts. He absently shifted his weight as Maura, already dressed, stepped back to admire him. Now that preparations were over, it felt like it hadn’t taken any time at all.

“You look stunning.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth, darling.”

Their fingers laced together as they shared a smile, and Kehlm let himself be led from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
